


Listen to Me Carefully (I like you)

by beautiful_suicide



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breakfast, Character Death, Cute, Dates, Dreams, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Help, Hickeys, I was told to add it, Jealousy, Jeonghan was basically attacked, LITERALLY KEN HAS A SLIGHT CAMEO, Literally so many relationships, M/M, Making Out, Multichapter, No Smut, Platonic Soulmates, Plot Twists, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, and now my plot twist is gone there is a reason why i didnt put it beforehand people, because of how soonyoung is with him ;), first date?, have faith in me, i dunno, im sensitive with my works ok sorry, it sounds better than it looks i promise, jisoo is a firecracker, not really - Freeform, roller skating, seokmin knows how to cover hickeys, seungcheol is a beast, seungcheol is a legit puppy, sleepy jeonghan, these tags are stupid sue me, updated daily, what are these tags tf, yes im salty i like the element of surprise and now it’s gone bc i had to add the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_suicide/pseuds/beautiful_suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was also a thing that existed.<br/>Soulmates.<br/>At the age of sixteen, the name of your soulmate was inscribed somewhere upon your body. Grey for if you haven’t had met them, black if you had met, and white if your soulmate had died. Most people were born with one soulmate name. Jeonghan was born with two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME CLEAR UP THE PAIRINGS  
> Main Pairing: Jihancheol - Jisoo/Jeonghan/Seungcheol  
> Side pairings: Meanie - Mingyu/Wonwoo, Gihoon (?) - Yoongi/Jihoon, Hansol/Seungkwan, Chan/Youngjae, Soonyoung/Seokmin, Jun/Minghao  
> MINOR parings: Jackson/Jaebum, Jinyoung/Mark, Yugyeom/Kunpimook, Jimin/Hoseok, Jungkook/Taehyung, Namjoon/Seokjin  
> LITERALLY SO MANY PAIRINGS BUT BARE WITH ME.

It all started on a dreary Monday afternoon. The clouds were dark grey, almost black. Rain was pouring down on the sidewalk outside and thunder rumbled in the no so far away distance. And yet, the café that Jeonghan worked in managed to stay mostly packed even in this weather.

Jeonghan loved his job. He loved working with Seungkwan, the diva of the crew members, and with Chan, who Jeonghan babied like no other. There was also Seokmin, who was full of smiles and never stopped laughing unless something serious happened. Soonyoung was a big part of the mood maker of the crew. Last but not least, there was Jun, who was Chinese instead of Korean like the rest of them, was quiet most of the time but was funny whenever he spoke up.

But Jeonghan _despised_ Mondays. Loathed them. He’d rather be at his apartment right now, huddled underneath of his covers while watching some comedy movie and paying halfheartedly to the movie as he listened to the rain thunder on his roof before he fell asleep into an amazing sleep. But alas, here he was. Working. On the day that was supposed to be his day off.

At least he got paid right?

Jeonghan sighed before reaching under the counter and pulled out a battered and worn out notebook. The notebook was filled was scribbles and entries that Jeonghan would write whenever he was bored or had nothing else left to do. Pulling out the pen behind his ear, Jeonghan let his eyes sift through the high number of people in the dim café.

Eventually, his eyes rested on a couple that was holding hands. The slightly taller boy with greyish blue hair was laughing at something that the slightly put-off male had said. The male actually didn’t seem that put off once he watched the former laugh so sincerely at his joke, as the corner of his lips started to turn upwards.

Letting an eyebrow raise, Jeonghan set the pen to the paper and begin his wondrous journey of making up a story of how the two males met, how they eventually found out they were soulmates before they started to grow closer into what they were today.

That was also a thing that existed.

_Soulmates._

At the age of sixteen, the name of your soulmate was inscribed somewhere upon your body. Grey for if you haven’t had met them, black if you had met, and white if your soulmate had died. Most people were born with one soulmate name. Jeonghan was born with _two._

Having two soulmate names was extremely rare. What was even rarer was when someone had _three_ soulmate names. Jeonghan was good friends with people who had a four-way bond, those people being Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan, and their fourth was named Hansol or as other people called him, Vernon. Soonyoung and Seokmin were romantic soulmates while Seungkwan and Hansol were romantic soulmates. But all four were extremely close friends, platonic soulmates. Their friendship was like no other.

Jun was soulmates with another Chinese male, Xu Minghao.

Also, Chan had found his soulmate in an older boy, Choi Youngjae. Youngjae then introduced the other eight males (Seokmin, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, Minghao, Jun, and Jeonghan) to his group of friends who ran under the name of GOT7.

There was Jackson and Jaebum, soulmates who consisted of clinginess and slight possession but both of them loved it.

Jinyoung and Mark, both quiet yet loud once you got to know them, also soulmates.

Yugyeom and Kunpimook, the younger ones of the group yet crazy and destined to be together.

Everyone had their soulmates except _Jeonghan_.

Shaking his head away from his thoughts, Jeonghan continued to write his simple yet complex story of the two males sitting in the booth nearby.

“Are you going to stare at Mingyu and Wonwoo the whole day or is this something new?” Came the grumpy voice from in front of him. Startled, Jeonghan dropped his pen on the floor and raised his head to look into the eyes of none other than Lee Jihoon who was dripping wet from rain.

Jihoon was a regular at the café, always coming in at the weirdest times to buy a large coffee, strong with nothing else added. Jihoon was also the soulmate of none other than Min Yoongi, who was a big underground rapper. Yoongi also made his own mixtapes and shared with his group, BTS. In that group, there was Seokjin and Namjoon, the parents of the group and fated to be together, Hoseok and Jimin, the cheerful and happy ones who love each other, and Jungkook and Taehyung, the troublemakers of the group and young soulmates.

 “Ya, Jihoonie is that anyway to talk to your hyung?” Jeonghan replied.

“It is when I haven’t had my coffee yet.” Jihoon replied.

“A large coffee, strong, nothing added?” Jeonghan asked, making sure. Jihoon nodded lightly and was about to hand over the correct amount of change when Jeonghan raised a hand up to stop him.

“I know for a fact that you have bought so many coffees here that you could have gotten at least five coffees of any kind that you want for free, so this is one of those five that you get free.” He stated as he started a fresh brew of coffee just for Jihoon.

“I can’t accept that.” Jihoon replied.

“Well, I’m forcing you to accept it.”

Jihoon was still refusing even as Jeonghan shoved the drink into his hands. Jeonghan stopped his rambling with a few words.

“Either you take it or I pour it on you _and_ make you buy a new coffee for double the price.”

Jihoon shut his mouth pretty quickly after that and after shooting a quick glare at Jeonghan that had a bit too much softness in them, he walked quickly back out the way he came in.

“Yo, Jeonghan hyung!” Turning his head a little to the left, Jeonghan rested his eyes on Soonyoung.

“You’re coming to the group meet up tomorrow right? Hoseok has a few guys he wants us to meet.” Jeonghan nodded quickly, as he had already cleared his plans for this meet up, considering everyone would be on his ass if he denied the offer.

Jeonghan sighed once again and sat his notebook back under the counter with a light thud before he looked at the clock on the opposite of the store from him.

**9:17 PM**

Only two more hours before Jeonghan could go back home, even if that meant having to go home drenched in rain water.

* * *

 

Showing up at the designated spot for the meet up the next day, Jeonghan and Seokmin climbed out of the van along with Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Hansol. Soonyoung quickly made his way to the window to pay for all of their tickets for entry before he rushed everyone in before him. Jeonghan took the wristband Soonyoung was holding out and gently snapped it around his wrist.

He made his way to a counter where there were roller blades behind there and asked for his size. Within seconds, he was handed the correct size of shoes and he was off the side to take off his normal shoes and to slide on the roller blades.

In the process of tying on his rollerblades, he failed to notice that everyone else had showed up including the new guys. This includes Chan, Jun, Minghao, Youngjae, Jihoon, and the rest of GOT7 and BTS.

He only noticed the tail-end of the conversation.

“-and this is our one and only Jeonghan!” Hoseok introduced. Jeonghan raised his hand and smiled at the nice guys, four of them. Two of them were actually the two who were at the café yesterday, Wonwoo and Mingyu. The other two Jeonghan had no idea who the other two were but they were looking at him like he was the lake in the middle of the desert.

“Does Jeonghan have a last name?” The taller one with black hair asked.

“No. My name’s only Jeonghan.” He declared with a straight face before he cracked a smile at their shocked faces.

“Put away the sass, Jeonghan. Only I am allowed to be sassy. His last name is Yoon, by the way. Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungkwan stated.

The pair quickly had happy looks in their eyes and went to introduce themselves.

“We’re y-”

They were cut off by Jaehwan making his way over to group of guys.

“Jeonghan!!”

Jeonghan turned his head slightly and smiled at Jaehwan through his dirty blonde hair.

“Aigoo! You’re so pretty dongsaeng!” Jaehwan quickly ran his hand through Jeonghan’s hair before Jeonghan had a chance to deny him. Jeonghan quickly glared at Jaehwan before turning back to the pair and he noticed with alarm that they were giving Jaehwan the death glare.

Jaehwan quickly noticed the stares and chuckled nervously. “Ah, let’s skate, yea?” Before Jeonghan could deny, Jaehwan had grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him onto the roller skating rink.

Jeonghan screeched and held on Jaehwan for dear life.

“Hyung!” He yelled, latching onto Jaehwan. Jaehwan just laughed and gently unlatched Jeonghan’s hands from around his body and skating a few feet away. He watched as Jeonghan wobbled unstably before he rolled three feet from his current setting and watched as Jeonghan lost all sense of control and balance and landed harshly on his back.

“Jeonghannie, are you alright?”

But Jeonghan wasn’t paying attention to the pain his back or his bottom. He was caught off guard by the piercing stares that was sent his way by the pair of guys he had met earlier.

He hadn’t realized that Seokmin had skated over to him.

“You okay hyung?” Jeonghan nodded lightly before he raised a hand up for help. Seokmin helped lift him into the air and rolled him over to the railing on the side of the rink.

“Hey, Seokkie?”

“Yeah, hyung?”

“Who are those guys you brought with you? Not Mingyu or Wonwoo, the other two. They haven’t stopped staring at me since you introduced them to me.”

Seokmin grinned widely. “Well, hyung, I thought you might have wanted to meet your soulmates!”

Jeonghan’s whole world stopped.

“What?”

“The one with black hair and looks intimidating is S.Coups or as you know him as Choi Seungcheol. The one with ginger hair who looks kind of small but he is actually really fierce, is Joshua or you know him as Hong Jisoo. We call them Joshua and S.Coups because that’s our stage names in the group. And they’re glaring because they’re jealous that Jaehwan was all touchy feely with you, when they have wanted to meet you for years.”

“They’re my soulmates?”

“Yes.”

“They’re _my_ soulmates?”

“Awe, hyung, come here.”

Without even realizing, tears had welled up in his eyes and were threatening to overflow when Seokmin yanked him into a tight hug.

“They’re really good guys, hyung. They really do care about you a lot, even if they haven’t really met you yet. When they talked about a ‘ _Jay’_ in between practices, there was always this look of fondness and utter adoration when they talked about him. It didn’t click for me that Jay was you until Seungcheol let it slip that the name he had on his body besides Jisoo’s was a Jeonghan.”

After composing himself, Jeonghan backed away with a quiet sniffle. Seokmin smiled sympathetically.

“I just thought I’d never meet them. I was afraid that they were fine with their duo and didn’t want a third.”

“Awe, hyung, they’d never be like that. They care so much for you.”

Jeonghan nodded before he let a small smile out.

“There we go, let’s get the Jeonghan I know back out.”

Gripping Jeonghan’s elbow tightly, Seokmin moved slowly and let Jeonghan get used to the feeling of the wheels under his feet. Soon, after ten minutes, Jeonghan had gained back enough control that he could maneuver himself around the rink at a mild pace. Laughing joyfully, Jeonghan let his head go back as he laughed whole-heartedly.

After laughing for a minute, he caught the eye of Seungcheol who was holding hands with Jisoo and was smiling gently in his direction while having a small conversation with Jisoo.

“What are you going to do about knowing that they’re your soulmates now, hyung?” Seokmin asked.

Jeonghan let a tiny smile on to his face. “I sort of want them to tell me themselves. I mean, I can’t really check my names since they’re on my back. I was lucky enough to know their names because of my mother. But I can’t check if they’re white, black, or grey.”

“Evil. You’re evil, hyung.” Seokmin answered with a slight grin.

Jeonghan looked one last time at Seungcheol and Jisoo before smiling back at Seokmin.

“Not evil, just curious as to how they’ll tell me that I'm their soulmate.”


	2. That's a Lot of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Seokmin comes in with a large order of coffee and Jihancheol & Mingyu & Jihoon all walk Jeonghan home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded really fast, I know. But school is starting in like a week and a half and I really want to finish this before school starts. I may upload a chapter a day.

Since the roller skating adventure, Jeonghan has not seen Seungcheol or Jisoo since. He’s spent most of his time working at the café or studying for his upcoming exams in college. Which, coincidentally, was what he was doing right now, studying _while_ working.

It was Wednesday morning and most people right now were either working or in school so the café was basically near to empty. Not wanting to fail his upcoming Literature test, he pulled out his ‘ _How to Read Like a Professor’_ by Thomas Foster. Of course, it was the Korean translated version, not the original English version.

Just as Jeonghan had brought out his highlighter and was beginning to answer the questions he was given for Chapter 13, ‘ _Assume that Foster is right and “it is all political.” Use his criteria to show that a novel you’ve read before is political.’,_ the door opened and in came his group of rowdy friends.

“Jeonghan!” Seokmin called, smiling hugely. Probably because he was bothering Jeonghan on the day that he didn’t have to work while Jeonghan did.

“Yes?”

“Is it possible to have five coffees to go right now? I’m sorry to be a bother but we’re in a rush considering that we need to practice extremely for this upcoming dance final. I’ll take your shift one day if you give us a couple of extra to go for half price for the rest of the team!” Seokmin practically begged. Jeonghan sighed and looked at the rest of Seokmin’s companions. It consisted of Hansol, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, and Jisoo.

Jeonghan made sure to keep his gaze on his two unaware soulmates before he shifted his gaze back to Seokmin.

“How many coffees total? And how would you like them?” Jeonghan finally gave into Seokmin’s puppy eyes and accepted the offer.

Seokmin hesitantly answered. “We need twenty coffees total.”

 Jeonghan almost chocked on nothing. “What? Why would you need twenty coffees?”

“Well the five at original cost is for us five, then the half priced ones are for Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, Chan, Jun, Minghao, Hakyeon, Hongbin, Hyuk, Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, Mark, and Jinyoung. We all have been up for over twenty hours and we need to concentrate for a few more hours before we head home and crash for twelve hours or so.”

“Oh! Actually make that twenty-five coffees. The other five is for Jihoon, Yoongi, Namjoon, Mingyu, and Wonwoo. They’re at the recording studio making their final pieces for their music courses and none of us have seen them in a day or two so might as well check up on them.” Soonyoung inputted.

Just as Soonyoung had finished stating what he wanted to, Seungkwan walked out from behind the back and stared at the five boys at the counter before heading to Jeonghan.

“How many?”

Jeonghan swallowed harshly.  “Twenty-five.”

He heard Seungkwan breathe in sharply before nodding his head a little too fast. Being the only two on the clock at the moment, it was up to them to fix all of the coffees in as little time as possible.

“Alright.” Jeonghan started. “Here’s how this is going to work. You’re going to pay _full_ price for 13 of those damn coffees. The other 12, I’ll give you half off. _And_ you have to cover two of my shifts _whenever_ I want you too unless you’re in a serious situation where you cannot cancel.”

“Deal!” Seokmin agreed immediately because he knew that Jeonghan was not going to lower his deal anymore.

“Alright, the kinds of coffee?” In the background, Jeonghan could hear Seungkwan basically jogging around, setting out different cups and brewing six pots of coffee at once.

“Well, five strong bold coffees, nothing added. Another four coffees, with only two pumps of vanilla and sugar. Three iced coffees with milk a pump of vanilla and sugar. Three regular iced coffees with three pumps of vanilla and sugar. Two bold coffees with only three pumps of sugar. Four coffees with four pumps of vanilla and sugar. And four coffees with eight pumps of vanilla and seven pumps of sugar for the sweet-tooth’s.”

Jeonghan jotted down keywords as fast as he possibly could and nodded shakily as he tucked a piece of hair behind his head.

“It might be a few minutes so please hold on. But please, for the love of God, get your money ready.”

Jeonghan turned and went to help Seungkwan with preparing the coffees. Within ten minutes, all twenty-five coffees were made and set in little cardboard drink carriers that had handles for the five guys to hold. Putting the drinks in respective places, Jeonghan made sure to write on the lid what each coffee was.

After sliding over the six drink carriers to the five guys and sliding a lone coffee over to Hansol who eagerly grabbed it and started drinking as if it was his life saver, Jeonghan finally turned to Seokmin who was not eager to hear the price.

“The original price of a coffee at a normal price is 3,559 won. You order thirteen coffees at normal price and twelve half price so your total is… 67,621 won.” Jeonghan smirked when the final price came up and outright laughed at Seokmin’s face. Seokmin handed Jeonghan a 50,000 note while he begged with aegyo at Seungcheol to pay the rest. After resisting for a few seconds, Seungcheol rolled his eyes and pulled out a 20,000 note and handed it to Jeonghan.

“Keep the rest for a tip.” Seungcheol quietly added and Jeonghan looked at him and saw that his mind was working quite quickly because within seconds, he was asking for a piece of paper and pen.

Confused, Jeonghan reached under the counter and ripped an empty piece of paper out of his notebook and grabbed the pen behind his ear and handed both to Seungcheol.

Writing hastily, Seungcheol managed to scribble a few words on the piece of paper before Jisoo took a hold of the pen and scribbled some more words on the paper before he folded it up and slipped it in the tip jar. Winking once at Jeonghan, he grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and grabbed the drink carrier with the other hand and left with the other four guys.

With curiosity getting the best of him, Jeonghan sighed and opened up the tip jar and slipped out the piece of paper. Unfolding it, he let the paper rest of the counter as his cheeks started to flush.

There was two pickup lines on the paper and both were extremely _cheesy._

_You remind me of my pinky toe, because I know that sooner or later, I’m going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home. – Choi Seungcheol_

_I’m going to start watching my caffeine intake, because baby you make my heart palpitate. – Hong Jisoo_

It was the first one the really made him blush. Seungcheol seemed like a blunt and honest guy and Jeonghan was not disappointed that his prediction of who Seungcheol was, was correct.

Jeonghan was also flattered by Jisoo’s line, considering it’s probably the cheesiest thing he’s ever heard of.

At the bottom of the paper, there was two numbers scribbled with initials beside each of them. Grinning, Jeonghan slipped out his phone and added in the two numbers.

Seungkwan whistled behind him.

“Someone is just lucky now, aren’t they?” Seungkwan asked rhetorically. Jeonghan sputtered and folded back up the paper and slid it into his back pocket without answering Seungkwan.

* * *

 

Groaning, Jeonghan locked up the store and tucked his loose hair behind his ear. It was now Friday and of course, he was given the position of closing up shop tonight.

The wind blew harshly around Jeonghan and swished his hair around his head wildly. Huffing, Jeonghan tied up his hair with a rubber band as quickly as possible before throwing his hood up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Walking around at midnight in Daegu was probably not the best decision. There was a lot of strangers walking around half-drunk and clubs were boosting with music and people at the moment. Not to say that Daegu was a bad place, it was fantastic. But sometimes, Jeonghan missed his home, Seoul, mostly due to the familiar environment that he grew up in and the one he was most comfortable in.

Being so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a group of guys that he had just walked into.

“Woah!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he spun to catch himself before he could fall on the pavement. He raised his head to glare at the offenders when he realized it was Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Jisoo. Jeonghan found that he lost his glare almost as quickly.

“I am so sorry, Jeonghan!” Mingyu rushed to apologize. Jeonghan brushed off his apology and stood back up and brushed the dirt off of his hands.

“Nah, it’s fine. I should have watched where I was going.”

The group of guys stood in silence for a few moments before Jihoon asked where Jeonghan was heading.

“Home, actually. I just got off work and had to close up. I’m so tired, I can’t even explain how tired I am.” Jeonghan complained as he shook his hair free from the rubber band that contained it. His hair started to drift towards the front of his face once again and Jeonghan glared at it from the corner of his eye.

“I really need to get a haircut.” Jeonghan stated under his breath.

“We can walk with you?” Seungcheol offered, unsure if it was right of him to ask to basically know where Jeonghan lived.

“Yeah, sure. Just follow us.” Jeonghan said, barely even aware of what he was saying. Whenever he got tired, usually anything tended to come out of his mouth.

Whilst walking, Jihoon had pulled out his phone and started his playlist and on come AOA’s ‘Short Hair’.

“Jeonghan, it’s a song for you!” Almost immediately, Mingyu exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan started to dance half-heartedly to the song, laughing as Mingyu imitated him.

As soon as the song was over, Jeonghan lost it and started laughing really hard as soon as the next song ‘Touch My Body’ by Sistar started to play.

Jeonghan and Jisoo made eye contact as the chorus was about to start to play and both of them had the same exact idea at the same time. Almost simultaneously, they both got in front of the group and started to do an extreme version of the dance to the song.

When Jeonghan turned around from practically shaking his butt at his friends, he was greeted by excessive laughter and joyful grins.

“I don’t think we’ve officially met yet. Hong Jisoo but if you want, call me Joshua.” Jisoo said quietly to Jeonghan with a huge smile.

“Hi, Jisoo. I’m Yoon Jeonghan but please, call me Jeonghan.” He said with a smile and that smile only grew as Jisoo cracked up at Jeonghan’s slight sarcasm. It may have been Jeonghan’s imagination but he swore Jisoo smiled bigger once he heard Jeonghan’s full name from himself.

“Hey, how come you get to meet him officially first?” He heard Seungcheol practically _whine_.

“Because I’m not as much as a coward as you are to talk to him. Therefore, I got to talk to him first.” Jisoo stuck his tongue out at Seungcheol and Seungcheol practically bared his teeth at Jisoo.

“You’ve met this firecracker, now let me introduce myself. I’m Choi Seungcheol but most people call me S.Coups.”

“Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you, lighter.” Seungcheol looked extremely confused at Jeonghan’s choice of words but also really elated to hear his full name.

“Uh. What?”

“If Jisoo is a firecracker, you’re a lighter because you are the one to cause a rise out of him, from what I’ve seen.” Jisoo outright laughed at Seungcheol’s dropped jaw.

“I swear, there are _two_ of you. How can the world survive?” Seungcheol muttered, still grinning though.

Jeonghan shrugged. “We’re just awesome and you’re not. Don’t be jealous.” Jeonghan then stuck his tongue out at Seungcheol at the same time as Jisoo before he ran away laughing because Seungcheol playfully lunged at him with a fake snarl.

Sooner than what Jeonghan hoped, the group of five guys were standing in front of Jeonghan’s apartment.

“This is where you live?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yup. Apartment 209B. 2nd floor, 9th room, block B building.” Jeonghan described why his apartment was numbered what it was.

“Ah.”

“Well, it’s been nice meeting you guys officially, maybe we should hang out sometime?” Jeonghan threw the suggestion out in the air and watched as Seungcheol basically snatched it out of the air.

“Definitely! ...Can I get your number though, so I can text you sometime about the details?” Jeonghan smirked and shook his head. Seungcheol looked put out.

“You both gave me your numbers at the coffee shop. _I’ll_ text you. Ciao.” Jeonghan slightly sassed as he unlocked the door to his apartment and shut the door happily in the stunned yet joyful faces of his pair of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you think this is going so far. Thanks for reading!


	3. Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m right behind you.”
> 
> Jeonghan can say without a doubt that he has never seen someone react as violently as Seungcheol did. One second he was resting comfortably the next he was ready to beat someone up. He pushed himself off the wall and threw his hands up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 AM. And I apologize for not updating the last day or two. Literally, school starts in six days and here I am writing fanfiction xD

**Text Conversation**

***New Group Chat Started, Add Contacts Here***

***Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo added! Send a message to get the conversation going***

**_From: Jeonghan_ **

**_To: Seungcheol, Jisoo_ **

_So, whatcha guys up to today?_

**_From: Seungcheol_ **

**_To: Jeonghan, Jisoo_ **

_Not much. Just lying on the couch watching some drama that just came on._

**_From: Jisoo_ **

**_To: Jeonghan, Seungcheol_ **

_I just got released from my fine arts class so I’m now free if you guys want to do something._

**_From: Jeonghan_ **

**_To: Seungcheol, Jisoo_ **

_I’m free for the rest of the day as well._

_I made Seokmin take my shift at the café today._

_It was great to hear him complain ^_^_

_Do you guys want to meet up somewhere?_

**_From: Seungcheol_ **

**_To: Jeonghan, Jisoo_ **

_How about the shopping center? Right next to the food court?_

**_From: Jisoo_ **

**_To: Jeonghan, Seungcheol_ **

_It’s cool with me. I was heading by there anyways._

**_From: Jeonghan_ **

**_To: Seungcheol, Jisoo_ **

_It’s a great spot! I’ll meet you both there in about thirty minutes!_

Jeonghan locked his phone and sighed as he let his hand fall over his eyes. Barely even just having a conversation with the pair and he felt like melted butter.

Sighing once more, Jeonghan lifted himself off of his bed and walked to his closet to choose a decent outfit to wear out. After slipping on a plain white tee shirt and ripped, dark washed skinny jeans, Jeonghan made his way out to the living area where he slipping on his Timberlands and slipped on a grey cardigan over his shirt before heading out to walk to the shopping center.

It was sunny today with birds chirping and the wind blowing gently around him. Smiling gently, Jeonghan tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and pulled his headphones out from his pocket and slipping them into his ear. Once plugging the headphones into his phone, he turned on Zion.T’s ‘Yanghwa Bridge’.

Humming along lightly to the song, Jeonghan walked at a comfortable pace to the shopping center.

Twenty-five minutes or so later, Jeonghan was within thirty feet of the shopping center when he lifted his head up from bobbing it to the song Shinhwa’s ‘Perfect Man’ when he caught sight of Jisoo and Seungcheol laying against the side of the building, obviously waiting for Jeonghan. Smiling, Jeonghan closed his music application and pocketed his headphones and quietly made his way to the duo.

Seungcheol’s eyes were closed and as Jeonghan got closer, Jisoo’s head shot up and looked at Jeonghan with fond eyes. Jisoo went to speak when Jeonghan gestured him to stay quiet. Jisoo looked confused but Jeonghan really wanted to do something quickly.

Tiptoeing closer to Seungcheol, Jeonghan got within inches of his face and quickly whispered in his ear.

“I’m right behind you.”

Jeonghan can say without a doubt that he has never seen someone react as violently as Seungcheol did. One second he was resting comfortably the next he was ready to beat someone up. He pushed himself off the wall and threw his hands up.

Jeonghan lost it at Seungcheol’s expression on his face. Not only was it slightly sight in a pout but he tried to look menacing at the same. Gasping for air, he dropped down and gripped his knees. Beside him, he could Jisoo losing his shit as well.

“That was rude.” Seungcheol eventually said after Jeonghan and Jisoo both gained control of themselves once again.

Jeonghan grinned. “It was funny though.”

Jisoo wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s arm and pulled him towards the entrance of the shopping center.

“Come on, you were saying you wanted to get your haircut right? We can do that right now!” He exclaimed.

“My hair isn’t urgent; it doesn’t need to be cut. I just get annoyed by it at times.” Seungcheol tsked and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand.

“Well, you said you wanted it done, so we’re getting it done. We already scheduled an appointment and everything. Plus, we’re paying.”

“C’mon, I can’t let you guys do that. I should pay for my own haircut.”

“I’m not listening to you because my mind’s already made up.” Seungcheol declared as he practically pushed Jeonghan into the hair salon in the shopping center.

“Can I help you today?” The girl behind the counter, _Yuju_ was printed on her nametag, asked the trio.

“Yes.” Jisoo said. “Can he get his hair cut? How much you want cut off?” The last question was directed at Jeonghan who shook his head.

“I just need a trim.” He said to Yuju.

“Cut off all his hair to his shoulders, if needed to put some layers in there but not a lot but I don’t think it will be necessary.” Seungcheol inputted, his hand pinching Jeonghan’s side mockingly.

“You taking control isn’t necessary.” Jeonghan muttered but he couldn’t deny that he was feeling awfully warm on the inside.

Seungcheol just smiled and pushed Jeonghan to follow Yuju as she directed to the back of the shop, **Source Hair Salon,** to where the sinks were.

“Alright, just lay all the way back in the chair with your head in the sink and someone will be right back to start on your hair.”

Yuju left the same way she came and a few minutes later, another girl took her place, Eunha.

“Can you do something for me?” Jeonghan asked.

“Sure, what would it be?”

“I really don’t want my hair cut off to my shoulders, could you just cut like two inches off and that’s it? Maybe add a little bit of bangs but not a lot.” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah, definitely! It’s whatever you want your hair to look like.”

Jeonghan breathed out, relieved. “Thank you.” Jeonghan was too attached to his hair to just cut it all off like that within minutes.

Eunha got started on washing his locks as Jeonghan closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of her fingers running through his hair.

“Up we go.” Eunha said as she pulled on Jeonghan’s arm slightly. Jeonghan’s eyes bolted open once he realized he had been too far in the feeling and got up from the chair feeling slightly embarrassed. Eunha brought him back out to the front where Seungcheol and Jisoo were waiting on two plastic chairs. Almost immediately, the pair sent winning smiles in his direction as he was moved to a chair in front of mirror.

“Just want you wanted, right?” Eunha asked, making sure before she got to cutting his hair. Jeonghan nodded and the process started.

 _Snip, snip, snip._ Little by little, his hair got a tiny bit shorter. After cutting off her desired amount, she flipped Jeonghan’s hair back on top of shoulder and raised an eyebrow. After running his hands through his locks, he nodded and then she went to work on giving him some bangs. A few minutes later, she was taking the cape he had put on in the back off and getting him to stand.

“That’s not shoulder length.” Seungcheol said loudly. Eunha turned on her heel and stared at Seungcheol.

“I did what the customer wanted. Are you the customer?” Seungcheol stuttered.

“Ah. No.”

“Exactly.” Eunha brought out a business card from her table and wrote down her name, number, and an ad to get 10% off his next haircut if he returned to the same salon.

“Bye Jeonghan!” How she knew his name, Jeonghan will never know.

“See ya Eunha!” No later had the words came out his mouth was a hand wrapping around his wrist and dragging him from the salon quickly with another pair of footsteps following behind.

Seungcheol, the kidnapper of his wrist, was mumbling under his breath and his eyebrows had a slightly angry tilt to them. Jisoo, who had snuck up behind him, grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and forced him to let go of Jeonghan. Jisoo raised a finger up to tell Jeonghan to wait a moment as he dragged Seungcheol away from him to the other side of the mall.

Jeonghan watched as Jisoo and Seungcheol has a slightly angry conversation before Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jisoo and hid his face in his neck before he let a shaky breath. Jeonghan watched Seungcheol’s hand grip tighter in Jisoo’s shirt.

Jeonghan turned his gaze away from the pair before focusing on a pair of vans in a store window, wanting to give the duo privacy. A few minutes later, the duo was making their way back to Jeonghan. Luckily for Jeonghan, he caught the tail end of their conversation.

“I can’t help be jealous when other people get close to him, Jisoo.” He heard Seungcheol whine.

“I know. I feel the same. Just contain it. It’ll be worth it. Trust me.”

Jeonghan smiled. _He was jealous. Damn._

As Seungcheol and Jisoo finally made their way back to Jeonghan, Jeonghan acted like he heard nothing.

“Soooooo?” Jeonghan dragged the word out.

“Soooooo?” Seungcheol echoed back at him with a small smile on his face.

Jeonghan shrugged and locked arms with both Seungcheol and Jisoo before pulling them forwards.

“I hear the food here is kind of good. Let’s try some.” Jeonghan said, an excited smile on his face.

“So, just buy you food and you’re happy?” Jisoo asked.

Jeonghan nodded happily. “I love food and food loves me. It’s a perfect match.”

Seungcheol laughed loudly as Jeonghan brought them in front of the pretzel place.

“What do you want, you food monster?” Seungcheol teased. Jeonghan let out a tiny ‘ooooooooh.’

“OH. I want the medium sized unsalted pretzel bites with vanilla glaze. Pretty pleaseeeeee. It’s so good.”

Seungcheol laughed and retold his order the man behind the counter, _Sungjae_ , and took Jisoo and his order’s, pretty boring to be honest. Salted pretzel bites with nothing to dip them in.

After being handed the items they wished for and having them being paid before, Jeonghan chose a tiny table in the middle food court. As soon as he sat down, he ripped open his vanilla glaze and excitedly dipped a pretzel bite in the dip before popping it in his mouth with a loud groan. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the taste every second it was in his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Seungcheol with a pretzel bite half way to his mouth but was staring at Jeonghan with dark eyes that were trained on his mouth.

For Jisoo, he was staring directly at Jeonghan’s throat, as if it was God himself and he wanted to worship it all he could.

Blushing, Jeonghan cleared his throat and watched as Jisoo and Seungcheol both slightly jumped and focused their gaze on the pretzel bites.

“That good huh?” Seungcheol asked with a tiny smile.

“Better than an orgasm.” Jeonghan answered honestly. Seungcheol choked and Jisoo dropped the pretzel bite he was holding.

“What?” Jeonghan said innocently. “I’m just being honest.”

Seungcheol laid his face in his hand while Jisoo just shook his head.

 

Two hours later, three tee shirts and a pair of shoes later, the trio was walking back down to Jeonghan’s apartment. The three guys were laughing together as they told the silliest stories of what happened to them when they were younger.

Jeonghan just got done laughing at something stupid Seungcheol did to impress his crush, which failed in his opinion, when he looked up at the stars and the moon and he felt himself lose his breath.

“Wow.” Jeonghan muttered, eyes flickering all over the sky.

“What?” Jisoo asked, as Seungcheol and he had stopped to watch Jeonghan.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.” Seungcheol said, on the louder side.

Jeonghan let his gaze fall from the sky and found that Seungcheol was staring at him when he said those words.

Blushing once again, Jeonghan acted like he saw nothing. Grabbing Seungcheol and Jisoo’s hands, he started swinging them as they got closer and closer to Jeonghan’s apartment.

Soon enough though, they were once again in front of Jeonghan’s door. He let go of their hands and unlocked his door. Stepping in, he dropped his keys on the table beside the door before turning back to the duo who was getting ready to walk away.

“If you want to stay, you can.” The words were out of Jeonghan’s mouth before his brain even formed the thought. The duo quickly turned back around.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Within seconds, his living room was bombarded with two more guys entering the area.

“Well. Make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa. I’m assuming you guys need pajamas, right?”

Without looking at the reaction, Jeonghan went to his room and dug around in his closet. He eventually found a pair of sweatpants too big for him, some basketball shorts, an old band tee shirt, and a plain white tee shirt. Heading back into the living area, he threw the clothes at the duo. Making an offended sound, Seungcheol barely caught the clothes before they smacked him the head.

“Rude.” Seungcheol muttered.

“You betcha.” Jeonghan muttered tiredly. “Wanna watch some movie of some sort?” He asked. They both nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Sifting through his little collection of movies, he decided on Coraline and slipped it into the DVD player. The beginning scenes were just starting when the duo came back.

Only fifteen minutes after the movie had started, Jeonghan’s head started to dip forward. It would go forwards an inch or two before moving back the same distance. Soon enough, his head started to go lower and lower until he was almost practically at a 90-degree angle.

Being startled out his half awake, half asleep state, Jeonghan raised up again only to start falling asleep again. Before he could even go forwards any, his head was directed to something soft yet hard at the same. Someone’s shoulder.

Peeking at eye open, he greeted the view of a throat of the only Choi Seungcheol. Smiling softly, Jeonghan let his eye fall closed again and let himself drift into a deeper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired kill me ;-;


	4. This was a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no reaction until there was a hand reaching around his neck and then his lips were connecting to someone else’s entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just decided to do this spontaneously.

Yawning, Jeonghan slowly stretched his body as much as he could before he laid his head back down on the firm pillow beneath him. Slapping his lips together contently, he hummed lightly before trying to drift off again.

But then the firm pillow moved. And something was stroking his hair softly while another rubbed his back gently. A different pair of hands was holding his left as they fiddled with his fingers.

Peeking an eye open, he was welcomed by the sight of Seungcheol’s chest and the slightly blurry image of Jisoo sitting beside Seungcheol and him and Jisoo appeared to be playing with Jeonghan’s fingers.

That meant that the hand stroking his hair and rubbing his back had to belong to Seungcheol.

Closing his eye as quickly as he opened it, he stayed awake and just listened in on the conversation.

“He’s so cute.” He heard Seungcheol whisper, practically in awe.

“I know.” Jisoo replied back, fondness in his tone. Silenced followed afterwards before Jisoo spoke up again.

“When are we going to tell him that we’re his and his ours?”

“I don’t know. Seokmin said that his soulmate names are on his back, therefore he can’t tell what color they are and that he probably doesn’t even remember what his soulmate names are. I’d like to get to know him first, see if he really will just like us for us, ya know?” Seungcheol said.

Jisoo hummed in agreement.

“Can we try something really quickly?” Jisoo asked.

“What?”

Slowly another pair of hands was put on the bottom of shirt and he felt his shirt really slowly be lifted up until the middle of his back was exposed.

“Cheol, look!” He heard Jisoo whisper in excitement. Seungcheol kept one hand stroking his hair while the other rested on the bottom of his back as Seungcheol leaned as far up as he could to look at what was on Jeonghan’s back. His soulmate marks.

“Oh my...” Seungcheol sounded choked up and the hand stroking his hair stopped in favor of wrapping completely around Jeonghan.

Without any doubt in his mind, he knew that Seungcheol and Jisoo were looking at the marks, the once grey marks now fully black and contrasting with his semi-tan skin.

“I didn’t know it would be this emotional to see our names.” Jisoo admitted, the words full of awe.

“Me either. Maybe it’s where we’ve been looking for him so long when we’ve known each other since we were children.” Seungcheol added, tracing his name on Jeonghan’s back.

Silence followed afterwards and once Jeonghan was sure that they were done stroking his back and his shirt had been put back into place, he stretched once more and let out a big yawn.

A hand came back onto his head, stroking his hair once again.

“You have really pretty hair, you know that?” Seungcheol said from above him. Jeonghan hummed and sat up against the back of the couch. Grasping for his phone, he started lightly groping everything around him including Seungcheol’s thigh. He heard Seungcheol choke on his breath and he smirked slightly.

Opening his eyes and letting them droop as if he was still extremely tired, he looked at Seungcheol who practically melted at the sight of Jeonghan.

“Have you seen my phone?” He mumbled to Seungcheol. Jeonghan let his eyes drop closed again as he heard scuffling all around the room. A few seconds later and something metal was pushed into his hand.

“Here.” He heard Jisoo say. Opening up one eye, he unlocked his phone and discovered that it was almost dead and that he also had no classes or a shift today. Breathing out in relief, he dropped his phone back on the floor and laid on the opposite side of the couch.

He heard Seungcheol and Jisoo laugh at his lazy appearance but he honestly was just not a morning person.

A hand grasped his wrist and started dragging upwards.

“Nooooooo. Du’wanna.” He mumbled into the couch, trying with all his might to take his wrist back from the offender that was trying to get him up.

“It is eleven in the morning, get up you lazy bum.” He heard Seungcheol say with a laugh.

Opening one eye, he glared at Seungcheol before lifting himself up. He stuck his tongue out at Seungcheol before making his way to his room to change into fresh clothing. Once he had on a different baggy sweatshirt and some sweatpants, he came out of his room to head to the kitchen.

Once he was in the room, he noticed that Seungcheol and Jisoo were trying to make breakfast for the three of them. Deciding to stay quiet, he sat down at the table wordlessly and laid his head down.

Within seconds, he was trying to fall asleep once again. He was just finally getting comfortable and adjusting to the cool temperature of the table when a hand settled under his hair on the back of neck. The hand started to rub gently once again before the smell of food infiltrated his nose.

Lifting his head lifelessly, he stared at the breakfast sat in front of him. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit along with coffee or orange juice to drink with the meal.

Moaning his appreciation, he took the plate from Jisoo and started to pile his plate as high as he could before he dived into the meal. The hand on his neck squeezed gently once before it left to also pile Seungcheol’s plate with food.

The next little while, the room was filled with silence besides the sound of people eating filling up the room. Jeonghan sat his fork down after a little while and let his head fall back as he muttered his appreciation out loud to everyone in the room.

There was no reaction until there was a hand reaching around his neck and then his lips were connecting to someone else’s entirely.

Jeonghan opened his eyes widely before he saw Seungcheol’s hair and he relaxed once again. His hands came up and gripped Seungcheol’s hair and pulled Seungcheol closer to himself.

“You little shit. You have no idea what you do to me.” Seungcheol whispered harshly against his lips, his hands sliding down Jeonghan’s back and down to his ass where Seungcheol proceeded to pick him up. As Jeonghan was being lifted into the air and his legs were wrapping around Seungcheol’s waist, he heard a clatter of plates in the background. Looking around Seungcheol’s head, he saw Jisoo calmly cleaning up and putting plates in the sink and whatnot.

His attention was quickly deferred back to Seungcheol as he grasped for Jeonghan’s attention by nibbling on his neck. Jeonghan was quick to let out quick moans as he gripped the back of Seungcheol’s back as Seungcheol moved the pair out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Jeonghan was slammed lightly onto the couch. He breathed out heavily and watched with heavy-lidded eyes a Seungcheol proceeded to lift his shirt off as soon as he could before he had a half-naked Seungcheol straddling him. Almost instantaneously, Jeonghan’s were up in Seungcheol’s hair and dragging the man back down so Jeonghan’s could kiss him once again.

The hot slid of tongue against tongue, was a feeling Jeonghan couldn’t say that he had experienced before. It was hot, wet, and border line _gross_ how messily they were making out right now. Seungcheol’s hand were wrapped around his waist as he brought Jeonghan’s up off the couch a few inches as his head started to trail down from Jeonghan’s mouth and down to his jaw and down further to his neck.

With Jeonghan’s head leaning back further, his Adam’s apple was exposed more and Seungcheol latch on to it and started sucking on it harshly, being relentless with his enthusiasm. Jeonghan had just opened his mouth and let out an embarrassingly loud groan when another mouth covered his open mouth. Jeonghan knew it was Jisoo so he leaned up further to kiss Jisoo deeper as Seungcheol was doing his best to leave marks all over his neck.

“God, I’m so glad you’re our soulmate. You know that? You’re ours. _Ours._ God, you’re so beautiful and I love watching you while you slept because you looked like a literal _angel_. I can’t believe we finally found you after searching for you for three years.” Seungcheol started blabbering in between kisses as his hands reached down to Seungcheol’s ass and groped them without any hesitation.

“We weren’t going to attack you like this but you were just trying to tempt us, I swear.” Jisoo said quietly, with a smile sounding in his voice, as he moved down to Jeonghan’s right side of his neck and started leaving his own marks on his neck.

As Seungcheol was still blabbering, Jeonghan reached up and grabbed his hair tightly and brought his mouth back to his own and started having his way with that mouth. Tongues were sliding all over the place, lips were sensitive and red from being bitten, Jeonghan’s neck was covering in hickey’s and yet, none of them regretted a damn thing.

Jeonghan stopped kissing Seungcheol for a moment before trailing his mouth to his ear and starting talking at normal volume, so Jisoo could hear as well.

“I knew you were my soulmates, just wanted to see how you reacted and told me.” A moment of silence passed. Jisoo stopped leaving marks on his neck. Seungcheol was frozen. Jeonghan was feeling devious.

All the sudden, Jeonghan’s hands were gripped tightly in Seungcheol’s and were resting above his head. His hands were gripped so tightly, that even if Jeonghan wanted to get out of Seungcheol’s embrace that he couldn’t.

“You’re telling me you knew since the roller skating rink?” He whispered quietly, his eyes dark as they stared at Jeonghan. Jeonghan nodded and almost immediately Seungcheol gasped quietly, with a conniving look in his eyes.

Quickly, Seungcheol’s hips rolled deadly into Jeonghan’s own. Jeonghan could feel every bit of friction that the man caused. Jeonghan let his head fall back and Jisoo latched back on to right side of his neck while Seungcheol starting leaving bites all over his neck and sucking on the bottom of his jaw.

Seungcheol’s hips were still rolling into Jeonghan when Jeonghan let out a loud groan, right above the two men’s heads.

“Shit that’s hot.” Seungcheol whispered before turning his head to right and catching Jisoo’s lips in his own. They made out quite heavily right above Jeonghan and Jeonghan was enthralled by the sight. Jeonghan doesn’t know how long he laid there under Seungcheol watched him kiss Jisoo but when they pair parted, Jeonghan cussed quietly.

“No, that shit was hot.” Jeonghan disagreed. Seungcheol brought his gaze back to Jeonghan and let out the sexiest smirk that Seungcheol had ever seen before he connected his lips to Jeonghan's once again. Not that Jeonghan was denying his affection.

* * *

The next day, Jeonghan had to go to work. He was not going to go into work with his neck looking like he mauled though, so he stopped at a drug-store and picked up a concealer close enough to his skin tone before heading to work. He made sure to keep his head down as he walked to the bathroom in the café.

Once inside the tiny room, he lifted his head and took in the sight of his neck. It was bright red and purple on the left side, in blotches and patches. There was even a bite mark visible! On the right side, the marks with pink and red, less angry, yet still as attention seeking.

Pulling the wand out of the tube of concealer, he started to slather on concealer on the spots until they weren’t visible anymore. He let that sit for a couple of seconds before he started to rub into the concealer with his skin.

After he was done, he took in the sight of his neck once again and while you could tell there was some redness to his neck, it didn’t look as if he got mauled by two guys in the middle of the night.

Heading back out into the workplace, he walked into the back and walked right into Seokmin who took one look at his neck and grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him further in the back.

“You really don’t know how to cover hickey’s, do you?” He muttered sympathetically. “They sure went relentless on you.”

Seokmin reached into his school bag that he brought with him everywhere and brought out three different items.

“Let me see your concealer.” He asked. Jeonghan gave Seokmin the item and after Seokmin inspected the item, he tsked and gave it back to Jeonghan. Seokmin reached once again into his back and brought out a tube of concealer like Jeonghan’s, except this one seemed lighter.

Seokmin brought out the square like pad and opened it to show four different colors on the inside: pink, yellow, blue, and green.

“This is a color corrector.” Seokmin said, showing Jeonghan the item. “Each color corrects something different, yellow conceals purple or dark colors on the skin, pink corrects blueness to the skin tone, lavender cancels out yellow tones in the skin, and green camouflages redness. You should probably get one of this as soon as possible, they’re pretty handy. For instants like this, use the green on the hickey’s, it’ll make them less red and more pale pinkish.”

Before Seokmin started applying the powder, he made sure to remove Jeonghan’s fail of covering the hickey’s. Seokmin started slathering the green powder on his neck. It took about ten minutes to fully cover the hickey’s in the powder but eventually, the hickey’s were a pale pink instead of red.

“Then you’ll apply a concealer a skin tone lighter than your actual skin tone on top of the marks.” He gestured to the concealer that was the exact shade of Jeonghan’s skin and gestured an ‘X’ mark in the air. Jeonghan’s skin flushed and he let out a little chuckle.

Seokmin started to liberally apply the concealer on the marks, much less than what Jeonghan had done. Once he had put enough, he started to rub in the concealer lightly, making sure not to rub too deeply or harshly.

“Finally, set it with some powder so it won’t smear or rub through the day.” Opening up the powder, he picked up the brush he removed and dipped the brush in the skin colored powder and lightly applied it to Jeonghan’s neck.

After checking his neck, Seokmin deemed him appropriate. “Go check it out.” Seokmin handed him the mirror and Jeonghan almost gasped when he saw his neck.

“Wow.” It looked like he hadn’t even been mauled at all, just his normal neck.

“So.” Seokmin started.

“They found out you were their soulmate?”

“They found I was their soulmate _and_ I knew the whole time.”

Seokmin winced.

“Damn, you’re in for a hell of a time.”

* * *

Six months later, Jeonghan was just now finally getting used to having soulmates. Their stuff kept showing up in his apartment, his stuff is being left over at their apartment, they all slept in the same bed if they could. There’s not a day that went by and Jeonghan didn’t see at least one of soulmates. When he didn’t see one of them for a few days, may this be a trip to see their parents or their schedule is just extremely busy, he would be cooped up in a room with them for at least two hours once they returned because he soulmates are clingy pieces of shit. But he loves them anyways.

Like all soulmates, they have their little disputes and fights. But nothing can overcome what they have and usually the topic they were fighting about is resolved in the morning.

Having one soulmate isn’t easy. Having two soulmates is difficult as fuck.

But would you give up two people who loves you unconditionally?

Jeonghan won’t. They’re hard to come by nowadays.

They seem to want to stick around him though. Right now, Seungcheol is resting his head on Jeonghan’s lap as he browses through his Art History textbook to prepare himself for his upcoming exam. Jeonghan’s fingers were carding through his hair as his other hand was occupied with fiddling with Jisoo’s fingers, who was sitting beside of Jeonghan and was aimlessly flipping through different televisions shows to find something interesting to watch. Jisoo’s head was leaning on his shoulder and every time he breathed out, Jeonghan could feel everything on the left side of his neck.

Most of the times, soulmates can spend hours together in a quiet room and be content with just _being_ together. Just like now with them. The quiet is peaceful and calming. But God knows, they’re going to be extremely loud tonight. They usually always are.

Jeonghan thought he’d never meet his soulmates. That he was going to be alone forever. Luckily, the pair came up and swept him right off his feet. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

Screw it, he’s probably the luckiest guy in the world.

He definitely feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

Breathing out softly, he let his head fall on top of Jisoo’s and let himself calm and relax until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Then he woke up.

On a counter top in the café. With Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan, Seungkwan, and Jun rushing around the small work space.

Jeonghan tossed his head back and forth.

Had everything he had just experienced for the last seven months been a dream?

None of it was real?

Jeonghan was conflicted and upset at the same time and laid his head down on the counter top with a heavy sigh.

It was a nice dream while it lasted.

But Jeonghan knows that he’ll never meet his one of soulmates, or both, even if he wanted.

The one of the names on his back turned white six months after his 17th birthday.

It was nice to dream about what could have been though.

Just as Jeonghan had picked his head up off of the countertop, the bell rang, signaling that someone was entering the tiny café.

Sighing, Jeonghan went to the register and put on a semi-fake smile.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Yeah.” The deep voice replied, making Jeonghan look up. In front of him was an exact replica of how he envisioned Seungcheol to be.

“Is there a Yoon Jeonghan working here?”

Jeonghan looked down at his nametag pointedly before looking back up.

“Speaking.”

The guy’s eyes lit up.

“Wow, I just came here on a whim because of some dream I had and look what I found. HEY HOSEOK!” He heard Seungcheol yell to the group of friends entering behind him. And it was the boys of the BTS.

“WHAT?” They heard Hoseok yell back at them.

“I FOUND MY SOULMATE.” Cheers erupted around them and Seungcheol turned back to Jeonghan with a huge smile on his face.

“Is it me, or does it feel like I lived an entire different life just a little while ago?” Jeonghan asked. Seungcheol nodded seriously.

“Was Jisoo there, alive, and we hung out and met in a roller skating rink?” He asked Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded slowly.

“Then, yes, you basically lived an entire different life just a little while ago.”

“I don’t get how we had the same dream.”

“I don’t either. Maybe it was Jisoo, trying to lead us together. I knew him when I was child you know; we were best friends. Discovered we were soulmates once I turned sixteen and we hung out all the time. One day when we wear in our 17’s, someone broke into his house. They stole his all his family’s money and possessions and killed Jisoo and his sister, all because they were protecting their parents.”

There was silence.

“I was never the same after that. I lost my best friend and soulmate. He never even got to meet you.” Seungcheol let out the statements in a small whisper, choking on air as his eyes welled up with tears. So did Jeonghan’s.

“At least we have each other, right?” Jeonghan asked. “I don’t even know Jisoo but I miss him incredibly. He’ll always be in our hearts and with us forever.”

Seungcheol nodded and gestured for Jeonghan to make his way out to him. Moving ever so slowly, Jeonghan travelled out of the work space and into Seungcheol’s arms, right where he belonged.

Far above, Jisoo was smiling down at his two still alive soulmates.

“They’re idiots, the both of them.” Jisoo muttered, a tear falling from his own eye, not in sadness, but in happiness that they won’t be alone.

He will forever be glad he linked their dreams together, so that one or the other could find their way together.

“I’ll be waiting, boys. Take your time, please.” Jisoo said with a smile. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the sunlight.

Far down below, cheers and congratulations were taking place as Seungcheol and Jeonghan rocked back and forth in each other’s arms.

So, Jeonghan didn’t get both of his soulmates. It sucked but it would have sucked more if he hadn’t of gotten his other one. While they’ll both miss him immensely, Jisoo will always be a part of them.

After all, they were a trio. Together forever, or not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the ending.  
> I got some comments that the ending was abrupt so I tried to make it less abrupt and less saddening.  
> Thanks for reading once again!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this actually ended up but please tell me how you'd like for the next few chapters to go. I plan on making this multi chaptered and I want to consider your guys thoughts on the story.  
> Thank you!  
> P.S. - It's 3 AM and I didn't reread this so if it has mistakes PLEASE LET ME KNOW


End file.
